


Good Night

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: We are one [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony(MCU), Intersex, Intersex Tony(MCU), M/M, Mpreg, Narcissism, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 白罐为Anthony MCU罐为TonyWE ARE ONE系列文章已决定出书，网上仅发布正篇内容，本章被删的NC17内容加上三篇番外收录于实体书中。实体书已完售，谢谢大家的喜欢与支持。





	Good Night

“不，不要这个名字，听起来就像个蠢蛋。”Tony皱着眉一脸嫌弃地看着Anthony道。

“你就是一直心心念念着最开始想的那个才会觉得其他名字听起来都像傻蛋。”Anthony翻了个白眼道，“我倒是觉得他挺喜欢这个名字的。”

“滚——嘶。”Tony的话被一阵有些突然的收缩疼痛给打断了，他只好捂着肚子用力地瞪着Anthony来警告他别妄想碰自己的肚皮。

“你能别这么孩子气吗？ ”Anthony有些无奈地问道，“都是快生的人了，但你看起来比他还幼稚。”

“是啊，我幼稚，那和我争了三个月的你就不幼稚！”Tony毫不示弱地回嘴道。

“你——”Anthony一时无语，紧接着有些无奈地发现自己最近是不是被Tony传染了，怎么有一种他也“一孕傻三年”了的倾向。

“Robert这名字哪里不好了，我都不知道你为什么不喜欢。”至于一旁的Tony说着说着就像是把注意力从Anthony身上转开了。他轻拍着自己那已经圆得像是皮球一样的肚子，一边安抚着里面的孩子，一边深呼吸着放松身体减轻那阵阵的抽痛。

“你为什么这么喜欢这个名字？”Anthony一边问一边趁Tony不注意的时候从身后抱住了他，更为厚实粗糙的手掌带着让人战栗的热度贴上了柔软的衣服，感受着那一层皮肤之下的心跳声。

“我说不清，就是，它就这么出现了，然后我觉得挺好的。”Tony无法给出一个明确的理由来说服Anthony，因为他自己也搞不懂为什么这么喜欢这个名字，但每当他念这个名字的时候，他都隐约有一种熟悉感，就像是这个名字已经在他心里住了很久很久，只是到现在才突然被他意识到。

“但……”

“该死的你就不能听我一次吗！”一听到Anthony想要反驳，Tony就忍不住打断道。然而他一激动，那好不容易才平息下来的抽痛又一次翻腾了起来，而且还有愈演愈烈的倾向。

“你还好吗？”看着Tony脸色突然发白，Anthony也跟着紧张了起来。

“我看起来像是还好的样子吗！”Tony吸着气艰难道，越发强烈的抽痛几乎要让他无法呼吸，紧接着一道微凉的湿润感自他的大腿内侧滑下。

“操，我好像——我要——”Tony还没来得及把话说完，Anthony就把人直接用盔甲托起带到了地下的无菌室。血液顺着他们的前进路线在地上留下了一串鲜红的点滴。目睹了这一切的Friday立刻就明白了Tony是要准备分娩了，于是也不等Anthony的指令，她就立刻动手开始做好各种准备。

“等会——别告诉我你打算让她来——”Tony看着突然朝他靠近的穿上了一整套专业的手术服的金发女人紧张道。这是Anthony在很久之前就给Friday做出来的实体，这些年一直被安置在非洲的一些部落里传授医学知识以减少当地的死亡率。三个月前，Anthony把她召回了大厦里，做了一系列的升级改造之后，Friday就成了他名副其实的专属营养师，不仅照顾着他的一日三餐，还手把手地教导了他不少放松身体和减轻疲劳的方法，当然还给他讲了很多有关以后带孩子的基本常识。刚开始Tony还有点不习惯这样的Friday，毕竟Anthony把她的实体做得太过于真实了，总让他有一种莫名的违和感，但随着时间的推移，Tony还是渐渐习惯了。可是现在你居然告诉他Friday要帮他接生！？那就又是另一回事了好吗！

“怎么，你想让我来？”Anthony挑眉看着被安置在手术床上的Tony问道，也不知道是在缓和气氛让他放松心情，还是单纯地唯恐天下不乱。

“去你的！”Tony想都不想就骂道，紧接着又转头盯住突然抓住了他双腿的Friday，紧张道，“等会，你们不是真的——上帝，这——”

“放松，Boss，我有丰富的经验。”Friday用着她一贯的冷静语气道，然而此刻听着却让Tony反而冷静不下来。

“你他妈为什么会有丰富经验！”

“放松，Friday很擅长这个。除了注射疫苗，她在非洲干得最多的就是给别人接生了。”Anthony在一旁附和道。

“这——上帝——啊——”又一阵强烈的疼痛让Tony忍不住叫了出声，他咬着牙紧抓着身下的床单，紧绷的身体开始不自然地收缩了起来。

“之前打的催生剂起作用了，Boss，放松，还记得我之前跟你讲过的呼吸法吗？”

“操——去你们的——”

“Language，我可不想我们儿子一出生就听到你在骂脏话。”

“你以为他听得还少吗！操你的——我——啊——操！”Tony苍白着脸开始在床上扭动起来，大量的汗水打湿了他的头发甚至流入了他的眼睛，敏感的眼圈被刺激得发红发肿，眼泪混杂着汗水从他的脸颊上滑过，被剧烈的疼痛折磨着的大脑甚至开始有些意识涣散，恍惚中Tony觉得哪怕是当初在阿富汗被切开胸骨塞入一个电磁铁的时候都没这么痛。

Friday的声音不时地在耳边响起，忽远忽近地就像是她一会儿在天花板上一会儿在自己耳朵旁一样，而一旁的Anthony则是难得地沉默着一直抓着他的手，就好像怕他会突然不见了。这时，大脑早就被痛成了一堆浆糊的Tony突然想起来自己曾经听说过的一句话，大概意思是“丈夫只要见过妻子分娩的样子之后就不会再想和她做爱了”之类的，突然觉得这样还挺好的。

“你在说什么呢。”Anthony皱着眉看着Tony道，心情复杂地一时不知道是该笑还是生气。

“我说话了吗？”Tony迷迷糊糊地Anthony道，像是完全没有意识到刚才都发生了些什么，“我说什么——操！”

“已经快好了，Boss，再坚持一下。”

“去你的——操，我恨这个——呃！”尽管事前有做过心理准备，但Tony也实在没想过生孩子会这么痛。去他妈的，他以后再也不要怀孕了！

“还差最后一点……用力……好了我抱住他了！”Friday说着立刻剪断了脐带打上结，并用干净的布料将婴儿包了起来。瞬间安静下来的无菌室里只剩下Tony失神的喘气声，紧接着一声响亮的哭喊声突然撞进了所有人的耳朵里，在他们心中激起一阵令人战栗的兴奋和喜悦。

Tony喘着气无力地一边撑着床一边靠在Anthony的身上坐了起来，像是有些急切地从Friday手中把孩子接了过来。还没被完全洗干净的血液沾在婴儿的脸上就像是给他扑上了一层腮红，柔软的浅棕色头发在灯光下散发着如同金色一般的光晕，棕色的大眼睛像极了Tony，但眉眼间的轮廓却更像Anthony那般深邃。

“他真小。”Tony几乎是下意识地感叹道，汗湿的指尖忍不住轻轻摸了摸儿子柔软的脸蛋，紧接着又像是怕弄疼他一样迅速收了回来。

“所以我们要叫他什么？”Anthony轻声问道，他一手搂着Tony的背，一手托着孩子，就像个真正的父亲一样抱着他最在乎的两个人。

“Robert.”Tony勾起嘴角轻笑道。

“如果你坚持……”Anthony装作无奈地耸了耸肩，低头在Tony额角落下一个吻，“那就Robert。”

“嗯……”Tony用鼻子轻哼了一声，抱着孩子靠在了Anthony身上，疲倦地眨了眨眼睛，“我猜我得睡一会儿……”

“睡吧。”Anthony柔声道，示意Friday过来把孩子带去洗个澡。

Tony迷迷糊糊地撑着眼皮目送两人离开无菌室，一直到大门关上之后才闭上眼睡了过去。

“Sir……Sir……你该起来了，Sir！？”

被Jarvis突然提高的音量叫醒的Tony一个激灵猛地睁开了眼睛从床上坐起，他困惑地朝周围看了看，似乎还没完全从梦境中回到现实。

“木柴已经烧完了，再睡下去你就要冻死在这里了。”Jarvis的声音在一旁传来，Tony后知后觉地转过头去看，这才发现自己现在在哪里。

田纳西州的冬天对他来说还真是一点都不美好，不像马里布那样暖和就算了，就连纽约的那种热闹氛围都没有。Tony想着拿起一旁的旧毯子把自己裹了起来，却没料到才刚动了一下，他的身体就疼得像是快散架了一样。

操，难怪他会做这样的梦。Tony皱着眉在心里暗骂道，然而已经开始下降的体温让他不敢继续傻坐在那里。毕竟如果不想冻死在这个冰天雪地里，他最好还是赶紧动起来弄点什么暖和一下身子。

“你充好电了吗？”Tony说着朝Jarvis，也就是他的盔甲走了过去。

“已经充了百分之二十。”Jarvis道，“顺带一提你睡了大概三个小时。”

“啧，那意味着等你充满电还需要十二个小时。”Tony露出了有些苦恼的表情道，“现在几点了？”

“大概晚上八点钟。”Jarvis回答道。

“我得出去找点吃的。”Tony说着拿起门边的一件破旧的大风衣套上，随意摸了下口袋发现可以一些零钱后忍不住轻哼了一声。很好，看来这一次上帝没打算断了他的后路。

“我很快就会回来。”Tony回头对着Jarvis道，然后推开木门走出了小屋，凭借着他仅有的记忆回到大路上。

入夜之后基本上就没什么店铺在营业，Tony随意走了一阵子发现所有他能换钱的地方似乎都已经关门了，就只能暂时打消了这个念头，决定先去吃点什么。酒吧的电视里正在播放着他的别墅被攻击的新闻，虽然店里的人没有几个在关注它，但Tony还是下意识地压下了帽沿。

在吧台下单之后，他来到了酒吧的角落位置坐好，掏出自己的手机开始黑进A.I.M.的安全系统，来获取一切他能得到的有关所谓“绝境病毒”和Killian的消息。他知道这样做很冒险，他的位置很容易被反追踪，可是此时此刻Tony已经管不了那么多了。外面不知道还有多少人身上被注射了这种病毒，他们就像是一个个定时炸弹一样潜伏在无辜民众的周围，指不定什么时候就会突然爆炸。

想着Tony忍不住加快了手上的打字速度，A.I.M.的防火墙在他的频繁攻击之下已经彻底崩溃，Tony甚至摸进了Killian的私人卫星找到了他的定位。迅速记下这个坐标之后他便启动了手机自毁程序，然后快速离开了酒吧。

“嘿，你点的东西还没吃呢。”这时，一个穿着白色衣服的红发女人挡在了Tony的面前，她直直地盯着Tony藏在阴影底下的眼睛，似笑非笑地朝他勾起了嘴角。

感觉到不安的Tony下意识地后退了一步打算绕开她，紧接着就看到一道不自然的红光在那个女人的手掌处烧了起来。心里一惊的Tony瞪大了眼睛连忙往门口跑去，同时下意识地低头躲过了女人朝他扔过来的正在燃烧中的托盘。

突如其来的骚动让酒吧瞬间乱作一团，Tony借着人群的掩护快速跑出了酒吧，却没料到那个女人竟然利用气流扰动强行震破了临街一排的玻璃窗，那强大的热浪甚至把Tony直接轰进了对面的一家咖啡厅里。

“操——”Tony咬着牙呻吟了一声，这些人肉炸弹的威力可比他想象中的还要厉害。但Tony可没有时间继续感叹这个，因为那个女人已经跨出了酒吧大步朝他走来，她的身体就像一个火球一样发红发光，身上的衣服甚至都被过高的温度烘得直接自燃了。

感觉到危机感的Tony连忙从布满了玻璃碎的地上爬起走进后厨，他看了一眼房间的大致布置后便果断地拔掉了燃气管并把金属餐具扔进了微波炉里。而在他来得及启动微波炉之前，那个女人便已经冲了进来一把抓住了他的外套。几乎是在瞬间就感觉到惊人高温的Tony果断地一个转身脱掉身上的衣服并一脚踹开女人，同时启动了微波炉接着朝后门跑去。他利用厚重的金属门把自己关在屋子外，并大步朝远处跑去，但爆炸瞬间的强力冲击波还是把他直接轰了出去。

害怕女人没被解决的Tony一边忍着痛一边从地上挣扎着爬了起来，果然他才一回头就看到一个浑身火红的人踢开扭曲的金属门从屋子里走了出来。没想到女人真的能活下来的Tony吓得瞪大了眼睛，他一边蹬着地面往后退，一边把装备了一次性冲击炮的手掌举在了胸前，似乎只要女人再靠近一步他就会直接在她身上轰出一个洞来。

但好在这个浑身着火的人在挣扎着往前走了两步之后还是倒了下来，熊熊火焰吞噬了她的身体最终引爆了这具年轻的躯体。巨大的声响让Tony下意识地缩成一团举起手挡住脑袋，一直到所有声响都消失之后才敢把手放下看向那堆残骸。破碎的肉体很快就被过高的火焰吞噬得一无所剩，空气中混杂的油脂燃烧时的独特气味和各种人造化合物的难闻气味让Tony感到了一阵恶心，他皱着眉捂住嘴强忍着呕吐的冲动从地上爬起来，正准备离开这个鬼地方的时候，身后却传来了一声不妙的动静。

巨大的储水箱底下，一道不自然的红光正在融化着支撑钢架，Tony不可置信地盯着那个双眼发红光的像是恶魔一般的男人，二话不说就拔腿往别处跑。然而水流的速度始终比他的奔跑速度要快，从水箱里倾泻而出的大量清水就像是小型海啸一般直接冲毁了大约有三米高的铁栏，一同被冲过来的巨大铁架部件正好砸中了Tony的腿把他绊倒在地，紧接着更多的零部件朝他冲了过来把他整个人埋在了废墟之下。

Tony艰难地咳出了被呛入气管的水，他很庆幸这不是真的海啸而只是一个储水箱，否则在他被这个恶魔杀死之前他就会先被淹死。但现在情况也没有好到哪里去，因为如果他再不找到方法从这堆该死的废铁下脱身，他就会死在这个恶魔的手上。

慌乱之中总算找到了可以利用的铁棍的Tony正准备解救自己被压在钢材下的腿，那个恶魔就抓起了一段烧红的废铁朝他扔了过来。Tony瞪着眼睛立刻躺下去险险躲过了正在燃烧的废铁，然后立刻起来施力支起钢铁，迅速把腿抽出之后连忙扑倒在草堆上躲过了又一团正在发光的废铁。

然而就在他以为男人还在远处，准备回头给他来一炮的时候，一只粗糙的大手却抓住了他的脖子几乎要把他整个人拎了起来。Tony屏着呼吸看着眼前的男人，他那发着红光的脖子和正在靠近他的像是正在着火的手臂让Tony感到了一阵心惊。Tony连忙拔掉手套的安全线，把手掌对准了面前的男人，巨大的能量迅速从供能装置集中在放大镜上形成一道刺眼的激光，把男人轰到了远处的废墟里。

从空中掉落的Tony惊魂未定地在原地踉跄了几步，意料之中的爆炸声带着耀眼的火光让他再一次不稳地跌倒在地上。萦绕了他一整晚的烧焦气味从四面八方朝他袭来，像是不愿意放过他一般不停地折磨着他。Tony捂着口鼻咳嗽了几声，慢慢地扶着地面站起来，安静地等待着确认周围没有第三颗人肉炸弹之后才敢朝男人爆炸的地方走过去。

尸体又一次被吞噬得一干二净，只留下一圈焦炭的痕迹告示着这里曾经有一个鲜活的生命。Tony皱着眉看着空无一物的地面，不知为何突然就想作呕。这简直是疯了，这就是绝境病毒的真正面目吗，研究这种东西的意义到底在哪里，为什么明知道这是半成品还要给别人注射，还是说这是因为个人体质不同……

Tony咬着牙发出了一声难耐地哽咽声，他的脑袋因为过量的信息而感到了一阵疼痛。他拒绝继续思考这些问题，因为那会让他想到Anthony，尽管在本质上他觉得这所谓的“绝境病毒”和Anthony身上的不一样，但他还是不可避免地把它们联系在一起，并因此感到一阵毛骨悚然。

艰难地回到屋子里后，Tony用最快的速度给盔甲做了一些修理，紧接着他再次离开了小屋，到外面的一家黑市收货点卖掉了自己的手表，然后拿着钱去给自己弄了一套衣服和一些吃的，再用剩下的钱租了一辆车，买了一些会派上用场的材料。

从这里去Killian的别墅大概需要四个小时的车程，Tony在通宵做好了他的那些小玩具后便立刻出发，只留下Jarvis在这里充电。虽然以Killian那渴望证明自己比他优秀的性格来看，即使他知道自己要去找他，也不会因此跑路。相反，他一定会准备好一切在别墅里等着他。但Tony实在不想浪费任何时间，他只想要立刻解决这件事，尽管这意味着他可能会主动踩入敌人布好的陷阱。

Tony抿着嘴一脸严肃地盯着前方的道路，毫不犹豫地踩下了油门往前冲去。

潜入Killian的别墅比他预想中的还要轻易，所以Tony特意打醒了十二分精神注意着身边的每一个细小的动静。然而就在他和那个倒在沙发上的已经神志不清的女孩说话时，他的注意力还是不小心被转移了一下，以至于让Killian有机可乘地把枪口抵住了他的脑袋。

“啧啧啧，让我来看看，这不是我们伟大的Tony Stark吗？”Killian怪腔怪调的笑声在Tony体内激起了一阵令人战栗的不安，但为了不让对方看穿自己，Tony还是强行装出了一副毫不在意的样子。

“你知道吗？光是看着你手无寸铁地被抓起来的样子，我就很兴奋。”Killian说着捏住了Tony的下巴把他转过去的脸强行扳了回来。

“那你真的该去看看心理医生了。”Tony毫不留情地回嘴道。

“这个不着急，等我彻底掌控了你之后，我自然有大把的时间。”Killian说着放开了Tony，悠闲地走到一边拿起了一个精致的盒子。Tony皱着眉盯着Killian的动作，看着他从盒子里拿出了一个反射着银光的金属针筒。

“有人建议我可以用你身边的人来威胁你，逼你就范。但威胁这种东西向来都不是我喜欢的手段，而且想来想去，我还是觉得没有谁比你更适合当我的实验品了。”Killian一边说一边拿着那个针筒朝Tony走了过来，他勾着嘴唇一手抓住了Tony的脖子抬起他的下巴，另一只手则抓住针筒不断地逼近他的颈侧动脉。

“说真的你该感谢我，绝境病毒可是每个人都梦寐以求的再生能力——”

“噗——”Tony突然的笑声打断了Killian的话，后者不解地皱了皱眉，紧接着愤怒地掐住了他的喉咙，瞪着眼睛质问他这有什么好笑的。

Tony皱着眉轻咳了两声，缺氧使得他表情有些扭曲，但他却没有因此停下嘴边的笑容和眼中的不屑。

“说真的，这个才不是绝境病毒。真正的绝境病毒是把你置之死地尔后再生，但这个？这个只会把你置之死地，没有再生。我都搞不明白你的脑子里到底在想什么，你说你自己很聪明，却把这样没用的垃圾打进自己的身体里，将自己变成一个不定时炸弹还觉得自己得到了进化。噢天啊，这简直我听过最好笑的笑话了。”

“这不是垃圾！”Killian红着眼睛反驳道，他的身体因为愤怒而隐隐开始发红，不断收紧的手指给Tony带来了窒息的压迫感和惊人的灼烧感，“这或许不是最终成品但它不是垃圾！”

“噢真的吗？那你为什么这么激动，难道不是被我说中了所以心虚，恼羞成怒了吗？”Tony挣扎地扬起嘴角嘲笑道，尽管他的声音已经因为过度缺氧而严重变调了。

“呵，好，很好，不愧是你，总是那么能说。”Killian狞笑着朝Tony道，紧接着他闭上眼用力地深呼吸进一口气，慢慢地平复了自己的情绪，“我佩服你的口才，真的，我很好奇当你被这玩意折磨得痛不欲生的时候，你会怎么求着我让你完善它。人都是自私的，尤其是像你这样的家伙，为了让你自己活下去，你会不惜一切代价。”

Tony瞪大了眼睛愤怒地盯着Killian，不断逼近他血管的针头使他本能地开始挣扎起来，然而被束缚在钢架上的四肢和Killian捏住他下巴的手却让他完全无法动弹——

“啊！”突然，一股强大的冲击波从一旁轰了过来直接把Killian整个人拍在了墙上。被吓了一跳的Tony瞪着眼睛看了一眼几乎整个人嵌在了墙里的Killian，紧接着转头去盯着那个一如既往的张扬的银色身影。

“你来干嘛！”

“等不及了，你简直是在浪费时间。”Anthony看都不看Tony道，只是径直朝Killian走过去。

“我自己能解决这个，不用你管！嘿！别碰他！”Tony不断在铁架上挣扎着对Anthony道，然而对方完全无视了他直接把Killian从墙上抓了下来。

“你是谁？”Killian满头是血地看着Anthony道，紧接着他就得出了一个不可能的结论，“不，这不是真的，你是——呃！”

“嘿！”看着Killian被Anthony直接抓着脑袋砸在墙上的画面，Tony忍不住大叫着试图阻止他。

“先别杀他！我还要问他一点东西！”Tony着急着说着，同时不停地看向一旁的窗户，心里暗骂着Jarvis怎么这么慢！

“问什么？”Anthony总算停下了动作回头看向Tony，但他的视线还没来得及聚焦在Tony身上，从头顶传来的玻璃被击碎的声音就夺走了他的注意力。

终于套上了盔甲的Tony快速挣脱了身上的束缚并一炮轰开了Anthony抓住Killian的手，紧接着在对方惊讶的目光中抓着Killian从窗口直接飞了出去。被丢下的Anthony二话不说就追了上去，钢蓝的眼睛被愤怒逐渐染成靛青色。一边飞一边注意着身后的Anthony的Tony并没有发现Killian正在偷偷加热他的身体准备熔掉自己的盔甲，而在后面目睹了这一切的Anthony自然毫不犹豫地直接一炮击中了Killian把他从天上打了下来。意识到这个的Tony没忍住骂了一声连忙向下俯冲抓住Killian，但却被Anthony抢先了一步。

“我们说好了互不干涉的！这是我的事，我能自己解决！”落地之后Tony便瞪着眼睛大步朝Anthony走了过来，一旁的Killian被Anthony用盔甲困在了里面，此刻正在地上不停挣扎着。

“他差点就要把那东西打进你的身体里，你还说你能解决这个？”

“那时我的盔甲已经在路上了，我自有办法拖延他！”

“哼，等你的盔甲到了你就已经变成人肉炸弹了。”

“那又怎么样！我反正能找到办法解决这个！”

“万一你没有办法呢！”Anthony愤怒地瞪着眼睛道，“万一你处理不了这个，万一你和其他人一样爆炸了呢！”

“我——”Tony一时语塞，顿时心虚的他立刻就没了底气，只能强撑着瞪着Anthony。

“你还要不要你儿子了？”

没想到Anthony会搬出Robert的Tony瞬间瞪大了眼睛，紧接着就像一只泄气的气球一样整个人软了下来。

Anthony无声地叹了口气，利用绝境黑进了Jarvis的系统然后直接解体了Tony身上的盔甲，紧接着把那个浑身是伤的男人抱进了怀里。

“你这几天不在，那小崽子都睡不好，经常半夜突然坐起来问我你怎么还不回来。”

“……我不知道。”心虚的Tony只能闷闷道。

“现在你知道了，还不赶紧把事情解决跟我回去。”

Tony用力地吸了一口气，认命地放开了Anthony转身走向地上的Killian。Anthony操控着盔甲站起来，然后卸下面具让他们能够对视。

“告诉我还有多少人被你注射了这种东西。”

“你以为我会告诉你吗？”Killian张狂地笑道，那模样看起来就像个疯子。

Tony皱着眉强忍下揍他一拳的冲动——不是他不敢，只是他还不想让自己的手被烧熟了——正要继续逼问的时候，身边的Anthony却开口打断了他。

“根据他们公司服务器里登记的信息和目前已有的未知爆炸源数目来看，他已经是最后一个了。”

“你怎么——”Killian惊讶地瞪大了眼睛看着Anthony。

“这才是真正的绝境病毒，以后别再拿你那种丢人的东西出来招摇撞骗。不过你也没有以后可说了。”Anthony说着朝Killian勾起了嘴角，迅速合上的面具将Killian还没说完的话语全部堵在了盔甲内部。在一旁看着的Tony突然感觉到不妥，正想质问Anthony要干嘛的时候，突然一声巨响便差点把他吓得尖叫出来，同时被冲散的液体金属就像是泥浆一样糊了他一身。

“……”Tony强忍着怒气转头瞪着那个还在笑的罪魁祸首，正要开骂的时候Anthony却突然吻了上来，然而Tony此刻完全没有心情和他谈情说爱，于是他用力地咬破了Anthony的嘴唇然后迅速推开面前的人，穿上盔甲头也不回地飞走了。Anthony轻笑了一声玩味地舔了舔自己的嘴角，紧接着也跟了上去。

两人先后回到复仇者大厦，穿过了传送门。Anthony把脱下了盔甲的Tony按在实验室的工作台上脱掉了他上衣，不顾Tony的挣扎低头咬住了他的脖子并试图脱掉他的裤子。

“等会——能不能好歹先洗个澡——”Tony一手推着Anthony的肩膀一手抓着自己的裤子道，然而Anthony那顶着他的下体不断磨蹭着的勃起却不停地打乱着他的阵脚，熟悉的热度和硬度隔着两层单薄的布料顶弄着他的敏感点，丝丝战栗的快感不断窜过他的背脊让他指尖发麻——

“Daddy！Mummy！”突然一个清亮的童音在房间里响起把两人都吓了一跳，Tony几乎是本能地推开了Anthony然后从桌上跳了下来。正在朝他们跑过来的Robert在看到Tony之后眼睛都发光了，连忙加快了速度直接一口气埋进了Tony的怀里。

“Mummy！你回来了！”Tony虽然很想纠正一下自己儿子不要叫他妈，但想了想还是决定等会再说。

“想我了吗？”Tony说着把脸埋进Robert的发间吸了一口气，然后亲了亲他儿子柔软的脸颊。

“想！不过你身上好臭。”说着Robert轻轻推开了Tony道，“我们去洗澡吧！”

“好，我们去洗澡。”Tony道。

“Daddy也一起来！”Robert说着朝Anthony伸出了手。Anthony没说话只是笑了笑，紧接着朝两人走了过来并顺势搂着Tony亲了一下。

三人一起从实验室来到楼上的生活区，Friday早就已经替他们准备好了一缸泡泡浴——Anthony和Tony以前从来没有洗泡泡浴的习惯，但Robert喜欢他们也就随着他去了——在简单的冲洗过后，三人便一起坐在了浴缸里，Anthony从身后抱住Tony，Robert则和Tony面对面地坐在了他的大腿上。

“Mummy你身上好多伤口，不疼吗？”Robert说着轻轻点了点Tony胳膊上的一道深红色的伤口，然后像是自己感觉到了疼痛一样皱着脸缩回了手。

“不疼。”Tony说着把Robert抱得更近一些，然后拿起海绵刷给他刷背。

“唔——但看起来很疼——”Robert说着在Tony身上扭了扭，然后突然露出了有点惊讶的表情。Tony好奇地看着他，正想问他怎么了的时候，Robert就像是发现了新大陆一样激动地开口道：

“Mummy你下面也没有毛吗！”

Tony一愣紧接着红了一张脸，正准备要解释的时候Robert又一次打断了他。

“Daddy跟我说长大之后下面就会长毛的，为什么你没有？”

“因为我给他剃了。”Anthony突然插嘴道。

“嘿！”Tony猛地用手撞了一下Anthony的肚子，并回头瞪了他一眼。

“为什么要剃掉？”Robert好奇道。

“因为这样你妈会更敏感。”Anthony回道。

“上帝！”Tony大叫道，“你给我闭嘴！”

“什么更敏感？那为什么daddy你不剃掉？”

“Bobby，听话，别——”

“你昨天坐我腿上觉得痒，那就叫敏感。”

“噢！这是一件好事吗？”

“等会，你们到底在——”

“你可以问你妈。”Anthony笑道。

“你都在跟他说些什——喂——！？”Tony的话像是突然被什么东西打断了一下，Robert好奇地对着他眨了眨眼睛，忍不住问道：

“Mummy你要说什么？”

“我——没什么。”Tony对着Robert笑了笑，然后回过头去瞪着Anthony，小声道，“拔出来！”

“不要。”Anthony说着反而恶劣地往里用力地顶了一下。Tony被他弄得下意识地收紧了身体，瞬间清晰起来的快感让他忍不住轻哼了一声。

“你们在说什么？”没听清两人对话的Robert越发好奇了起来，“Mummy你为什么一直在动？”

“你想要个弟弟或者妹妹吗？”Anthony突然道。

“Anthony！”Tony连忙打断道。

“我可以有吗！”Robert惊喜地瞪大眼睛道。

“看到了？我们儿子想要一个弟弟妹妹，我们不应该为此再努力一下吗？”Anthony咬着Tony的耳朵道，双手圈住他的腰把Tony固定在自己的阴茎上，不停地自下而上地顶弄着他的敏感点。

“啊！你们是在造小宝宝吗！”突然明白了什么的Robert大声道。

“上帝！你到底都和他说过些什么！”Tony忍不住质问道，他不过才离开了两三天，Robert怎么就突然知道了这么多，Anthony这个混蛋到底都教会他什么了！

“这都是基本的生理常识，对吧。”Anthony看着Robert道。

“嗯！”Robert用力地点了点头。

“嗯你的头！你才三岁！知道这些对你来说还太早了！”Tony忍不住戳了戳Robert的脑门道。

“可是daddy说我和其他人不一样，现在知道这个不早了。”Robert反驳道，然后把手放在了Tony的肚子上摸了摸，问，“所以这里以后会有小孩子对吗？可是mummy你最近不是在吃避孕药。”

浴室里突然安静了下来，Tony不可置信地看着面前的儿子，一下子不知该怎么回应。至于他身后的Anthony则是收紧了圈在Tony腰上的手臂，宽厚的胸膛贴上了他的背，微薄的嘴唇贴上了Tony的耳朵，眯着眼睛低声问道：

“Bob，你刚才说什么？”

“Daddy你不知道吗？”Robert一脸天真地反问，“我那天看到mummy在——唔！”

Tony连忙捂住Robert的嘴不让他继续说话，然而这欲盖弥彰的动作反而显得他心虚。Anthony眯着眼睛捏住Tony的下巴扳过他的脸，低声问道：“所以你真的在吃避孕药？”

“我——不是——我——”没想到这个秘密这么快就被拆穿了的Tony一下子不知道该怎么回应，他艰难地在内心挣扎了一阵子后还是决定破罐子破摔，干脆道，“是，我在避孕，这又怎么了？我哪有那么多时间给你生孩子，公司和复仇者的事不用管了？还有政府那边天天就想要我的盔甲技术，跟他们打交道有多累你又不是不知道。更别提神盾和九头蛇，他们本质上都一样难搞，前几天他们还在通缉美国队长呢你知道吗！”

“通缉美国队长跟你有什么关系。”

“啧！这不是重点！”Tony气道，“我就是不想再生了！”

浴室里又一次陷入了一片安静，Robert瞪着眼睛像是有些害怕地看着Tony，紧接着不知为何突然像是想哭一样。

“Mummy你不喜欢小孩子吗？”

“什么？”Tony一惊连忙回头看向Robert，“不，当然不是！我只是……”

“你不喜欢我吗？”Robert湿着眼圈问道。

“不！天啊，我怎么可能不喜欢你！”Tony手忙脚乱地抱起Robert亲了亲道。

“那你给我生个弟弟或者妹妹好不好？”Robert可怜兮兮地抽着鼻子道。

“我——听着Bobby，这件事没有你以为的那么简单，我没有那么容易怀孕的——”

“那你不要吃避孕药了好不好？”

“我——天啊——我——”Tony看着Robert又红又肿的眼圈无奈地叹了口气，“好好好，我不吃了，我以后再也不吃了！”

“好！一言为定噢！”Robert瞬间破涕为笑，他踩在Tony的大腿上搂住Tony的脖子用力地亲了一下他的脸颊，然后自觉地爬出了浴缸用毛巾把自己裹起来，回头对着有点一头雾水的Tony笑道，“Friday说过打扰你们做爱是不好的，所以我先出去了。但你们别弄太久，Friday今晚要做红酒烩小牛肉，我现在已经肚子饿了。”

“等，什么——我——”Tony瞪大了眼睛还没来得及消化Robert刚刚说的那一串话，他儿子就已经跑出了浴室。

“搞什么——Friday！你为什么要跟他说那些！”

“抱歉Boss，小Boss总是在你们做爱的时候想去你们房间找你们，我只能如实跟他解释为什么他现在不能进房间。”

“我的天——你们——你们都对他做了些什么——”Tony无力地捂着额头突然后悔把Robert放在Anthony这边生活的决定了，他就应该把他带去自己的宇宙！

而另一边，离开了浴室的Robert跑回穿好衣服后一本正经地抬头看着正在帮他叠毛巾的Friday，问道：“你觉得我刚才表现怎么样？Mummy能看出来我和daddy是串通好的吗？”

Friday安静地分析了一下Tony刚才的反应，回道：“依我看来Boss并没有发现。”

“Cool！那daddy就会给我做激光手表了！”Robert说着跑出了房间，兴奋地一头冲进了工作室似乎准备要给Anthony准备零件。

Friday沉默地看着Robert的背影，不由得想象了一下假如Tony知道他儿子为了一只手表出卖了他之后会有什么反应，紧接着她又忍不住思考为什么Robert会需要一只激光手表。但思来想去也并没有想明白后一个问题的Friday最后只是叹了口气，默默地拿着毛巾离开了房间准备去做饭。

而浴室里，完全被蒙在鼓里的Tony还在为了以后能够有安全性爱而不停地满足着Anthony各种无理的要求，丝毫没有想过这从头到尾都是Anthony给他设的局。

零碎的呻吟声不时地透过浴室门传到客厅里，但早已见怪不怪的Friday丝毫没有被两人影响，就连刚从工作室里出来的Robert都对此视若无睹，只是在两人终于从浴室里走出来的时候抱怨了一句。

“你们好慢啊。”似乎真的饿坏了的Robert托着腮不满地看着两人，并趁机提出要求道，“我今晚能和你们一起睡吗？”

“不行。”“可以。”两人几乎同时开口道，Tony瞪了一眼身边的Anthony，眼圈因为刚才的性事还微微有些发红，“可以，今晚过来睡吧。”

“他都已经三岁了，自己一个人睡去。”Anthony不同意道。

“他才三岁，和我们一起睡有什么问题。”Tony反驳道。

“你就是不想让我操你。”

“Language！看在上帝的份上他才三岁！”Tony红着脸大叫道。

“噢得了吧，我五岁的时候就已经见过我爸在实验室和我妈搞在一起了，别告诉我你没有。”

“我——是在八岁的时候——这不重要！这根本就不是教育孩子的典范好吗！”

“但我已经见过你们在实验室里搞起来了。”Robert突然插嘴道。

“看吧？”“上帝！”

“所以你今晚回你自己的房间去睡。”Anthony指着Robert的鼻子道。

“可是你明明说过mummy回来之后就让我和他一起睡的！”Robert瞪着Anthony道。

“我今晚跟你睡。”Tony果断地接话道，然后转过头去瞪着Anthony，“你就自己一个人睡吧！”

“啧，那就一起睡吧。”Anthony一脸不情愿地妥协道，“但只有今晚。”

Robert开心地叫了一声，干脆从椅子上跳了下来跑到Tony身边手脚并用地爬到了Tony腿上坐好。Anthony皱着眉下意识地就想教训他，但Tony却先一步往他嘴里塞了个面包，然后搂着Robert让他坐好吃饭。

Anthony用鼻子叹了口气，拿下嘴里的面包顺势咬了一口，随意地托着下巴看着身边的两人，自己都没有意识到自己笑了起来。

晚餐过后，Anthony带着Robert在客厅里给Dummy做着基础程序升级，干活的人主要是Anthony，Robert则在一旁专心致志地听讲，但偶尔还是忍不住开个小差玩一下手边的扳手。而因为Killian的事还有一堆手尾要收拾的Tony则暂时回到了自己的宇宙，一直到深夜的时候才静悄悄地回到了卧室里。

“他睡了？”Tony一边小声地问一边轻手轻脚地上了床，在Robert身边躺下，低头吻了吻他的脸颊。像是感受到了Tony的气息，熟睡中的Robert本能地往Tony那个方向蹭了蹭，最后直接窝在了他的怀里。

“晚安，亲爱的。”Tony闭上眼亲了亲Robert的发旋，收紧双臂抱住了他。这时，躺在另一侧的Anthony则搂着Tony把他抱进怀里，两人安静地交换了一个晚安吻后有些依依不舍地松开了对方。

“睡吧。”Anthony说着抬头在Tony额上落下一吻，宽厚的手掌轻轻拍了拍他的后脑示意他靠过来枕在自己胳膊上。Tony嗯了一声当做回答，蹭着被子靠近了Anthony，把脑袋枕在了他的手臂上。

“晚安。”不知是谁轻轻呢喃了一声，两人先后闭上眼睛睡了过去，没过多久房间里就只剩下三人融合在一起的平稳呼吸声。

 

正篇完结。


End file.
